


Three Lettered Words

by Oneshot_bravo



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: F/M, Gremlin pretends it can write, I watch the Sonic movie and MAN do I have feelings, Oh also mild spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, found family is the best trope and I will die on this hill, so I decided to write this instead of doing my homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneshot_bravo/pseuds/Oneshot_bravo
Summary: In which it’s still sinking in that Sonic’s actually part of a family now.
Relationships: Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Maddie Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Tom Wachowski
Comments: 26
Kudos: 389





	1. Chapter 1

It was a slip of the tongue. No seriously, it was!

The word ‘mom’ is pretty similar ‘Maddie’, well not really, but they both start with ‘M’! Plus, Sonic usually called her pretzel lady so nobody could expect him to not have a few flubs here and there, right?

Said woman blinked as the blue hedgehog continued to verbally backpedaled as fast as he could run, his peach fur doing little to cover his now extremely red muzzle.

“...andI’veheardsomanyotherkidssayingitsoIguesseditkindajustkindaslippedintomymind, and...um…” The hedgehog’s words awkwardly trickled out, his hand fiddling with his quills and his eyes suddenly finding the random smudges on the kitchen walls very interesting to look at.

“Sonic.” Maddie started, and said hedgehog looked like he wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball. His eyes then widened as he felt warm arms encircle him and pull him into a hug.

And for a moment, soft skin felt like soft feathers that would’ve tickled his face, and the sunlit kitchen seemed to turn into a small, yet warm hut. Sonic’s breath hitched, tears welling in his eyes before spilling over as he choked back a sob.

Small flicks of blue static danced across trembling arms as Sonic slowly, but surely, returned Maddie’s hug.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Thanks, Da-uhhhhhhh-onut Lord.” Tom raised an eyebrow at the now nervously smiling hedgehog.

“What was that?” He asked, though he was pretty sure that both of them were well aware of the word Sonic nearly said.

“Donut Lord. I said Donut Lord.” Tom silently wondered if he should drop it and leave the mobian be. Oooooor...

“Really,” Tom airily replied, before cracking a small smirk. “I do-nut think that’s what I heard.”

Sonic’s eyes fell half-mast as he sent the cop an extremely unimpressed look. “No.”

“What’s wrong?” The cop continued. “No need to act so _prickly_.”

Sonic narrowed his eyes. “Stop.”

“But, it would make sense that you would feel a little…”

“Donut Lord, I swear if you finish that sentence-” Sonic started, threateningly pointing at the grinning man.

“...on  _ hedge _ .”

For a moment, Sonic stared in silence at Tom, then buried his face into his gloves at superhuman speed. “Oh my god, I’m  _ so _ done.” And there it was, a golden opportunity and one Tom would happily take.

“Hi, so done.” Tom said, his grin completely overtaking his entire face. “I’m Dad.”

“No! That is it! Goodbye!” The only thing that signified the hedgehog’s former presence was a quickly fading blue streak, and the man couldn’t help but laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tom looked away from the movie when he heard a faint snore, turning to see that Maddie had already picked up the sleeping hedgehog.

“I can take him to his bed.” She mouthed. Tom nodded, then silently cleaned up the living room.

A few moments later, Tom walked through the hallway to see Maddie looking up at the attic doorway with a soft smile on her lips.

“You know,” She whispered, putting a hand on Tom’s shoulder. “This isn’t how I expected to become a parent.”

“Not that that’s a bad thing.” Tom added.

“Oh, definitely not.” She concurred. For a moment, they silently stood there. 

“It’ll be hard.” Maddie muttered. “He’s been through a lot, and we’re all probably going to have to go through a lot more.”

Tom gave a neutral hum. “Plus, I’m pretty sure we’ll have to fudge a few things for his adoption papers.” He quipped.

Maddie shook her head and huffed in amusement. “Well, we’ll burn those bridges when we get there.” She responded, and gave Tom a peck on his cheek.

A few weeks prior, just days after learning of his existence, Sonic had admitted that despite them not knowing him, he saw them as family. And, although it might’ve been ten years late, the Wachowskis unequivocally accepted him as their son.


	2. Paperwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bureaucracy tends to get shot to hell when you add supersonic blue hedgehogs into the mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof sorry Hyperactive_Hedgehog I know you mentioned this idea a while back and I honestly didn’t know if I should add it since it’s so short and gahhh
> 
> Anyway, have an extremely short follow up.

As Tom and Maddie discovered first hand a month or two back, despite the skills and experience they possessed, neither of them could make out the legal jargon for adoption by themselves.

‘Although, I’m not sure this is any better.’ Tom thought sardonically as he watched the now hyperventilating social worker stare at an extremely uncomfortable blue hedgehog.

It had started out simple enough. The couple had sent in their paperwork a few weeks prior, and it had remarkably smooth sailing until the consent for the adoption was brought up. Namely, in order for a child to be adopted, either the child’s “birth mother, husband of birth mother, legal guardian, or department/agency” had to consent to it.

Sonic, expectedly, had none of the above.

“Why can’t I just tell them I wanna live with you guys?” The hedgehog gripped at the time, and as it turns out, he was old enough to do so. And he did.

Unfortunately, the judge fainted as soon as he caught sight of Sonic and they haven’t heard from him since.

So here they were, going through a home study and hopefully getting the consent part done while they were at it. And although the social worker was panicking, she hadn’t fainted which was a pretty good sign.

Then there was a dull thud. A furry blue head popped into Tom’s field of vision.

“So should I go get the smelling salt?”

‘...and I assumed too soon.’ Tom sighed. “Yeah. Could you grab me my coffee while you’re at it?”

“Sure thing, Donut Dad.”

  
“Thanks.” Tom let out a groan. ‘This is gonna be a  _ long  _ day.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. I’m not too happy with the ending but I don’t know enough about adoption nor do I have the writing skill to continue (but if someone else wants to add on to it that would be hella dope)


End file.
